January 18, 2017 NXT results
The January 18, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on January 5, 2017. Summary Nikki Cross – who will battle for the NXT Women's Championship at TakeOver: San Antonio in a Fatal 4-Way Match – was all over Kennadi Lewis from the opening bell. The rabid competitor was on top of her game, unleashing a crazed attack that ended with her hitting a spinning neckbreaker for the win. Roderick Strong has been impressive since debuting in NXT and he continued his momentum with an emphatic victory over Steve Cutler. The “Messiah of the Backbreaker” showed tremendous power, throwing the larger Cutler around the ring with ease. In the end, Strong hit a Sick Kick on Cutler to pick up the pinfall victory. Following the match, Strong addressed comments made about him last week by Andrade “Cien” Almas, who will battle Strong at TakeOver: San Antonio. Tye Dillinger addressed the NXT Universe with the purpose of answering the question, “What’s next for The Perfect 10?” The Canadian native sounded unsure of himself when, all of a sudden, Eric Young and his SAnitY cohorts interrupted. The leader of SAnitY offered Dillinger a spot in the anarchy-loving group, but noted that he wasn't asking for the popular Superstar's participation, he was demanding. Dillinger rebuked Young's advances, instead taking the fight to the maniacal Young. It seemed as if Dillinger was on the verge of clearing the ring of the SAnitY leader, until the monstrous Damo laid out the perfect Superstar. Young subsequently offered the faction's jacket to Damo, who appeared to accept. After a combative exchange backstage, TM61 and The Revival looked to settle their differences inside the ring. The former NXT Tag Team Champions’ rough patch continued when Scott Dawson was rolled up by Nick Miller and had his shoulders defeated to the mat for the three-count. Following the surprising loss, Dawson & Dash Wilder took their frustrations out on their opponents, inflicting a vicious post-match assault on both Australian Superstars, leaving Shane Thorne writhing in pain with a knee injury. Bobby Roode made a bold prediction at the onset of the TakeOver: San Antonio NXT Championship contract signing, stating that there would be no fighting between him and current champion, Shinsuke Nakmamura. The glorious Superstar would prove to be correct, but there was more than enough insults thrown around for the enjoyment of the NXT Universe. In classic Roode fashion, the challenger offered praise for The King of Strong Style's exemplary record in big matches, while also insulting him by telling him he has no style. No stranger to pre-match mind games, Nakmaura fired back by saying Roode looked like a Shiba Inu (a type of Japanese dog.) The titleholder then inflicted perhaps the best dis of the night when he held his hand up to stop Roode from delivering his trademark “glorious” catchphrase before leading the crowd in his own rendition of the popular expression. Results ; ; *Nikki Cross (w/ Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young) defeated Kennedy Lewis *Roderick Strong defeated Steve Cutler *TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) defeated The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1.18.17 NXT.1.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.2.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.3.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.4.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.5.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.6.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.7.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.8.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.9.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.10.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.11.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.12.jpg 1.18.17 NXT.13.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #231 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #231 at WWE.com * NXT #373 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events